Taiyou to Tsuki -La leyenda del sol y la luna
by yoss natsuki
Summary: La leyenda del Sol y la Luna, un amor imposible entre dos seres renacidos. Serán capases de consumar su amor -Pesimo resumen lo se u.u-
1. Chapter 1

waaaaaaaa, espero este ya salga bien -_-, disfrutenlo

Los ruidos de las pláticas de los demás alumnos, afuera del cuarto estudiantes y profesores corren para no llegar tarde a la siguiente clase, sentada en una orilla junto a una ventana una pelinegra recibía los rayos del sol, observando los pájaros volar en el cielo o aterrizando en las ramas de los arboles que había en las pocas jardineras del colegio, tenia uso audífonos negro puestos en los oídos. El tiempo va pasando rápidamente, algunos alumnos toman sus cosas y salen del salón… no seguirán esperando al profesor, el salón quedo a la mitad de su capacidad, entre ellos la pelinegra que seguía observando por la ventana, los susurros continuaban dentro del salón de clases y los ruidos producidos de jóvenes que jugaban fuera del edificio hacían difícil escuchar, el presidente de la clase se levanto a cerrar la puerta, el silencio invadió ese momento.

El tiempo seguía pasando, la pelinegra se resigno, se quito los audífonos hizo un rechinido al mover la silla todos la miraron y esta se hundió en sus hombros, tomo su mochila y se dirigió a la puerta, la cual antes de llegar se abrió rápidamente dejando ver a un chico rubio de piel acanelada y hermosos ojos azules con ciertas marquitas en la mejillas vistiendo un pantalón naranja y una sudadera negra, con la mochila al hombro.

-LO LAMENTO MUCHO, SE ME HIZO TARDE, SOY EL ESTUDIANTE DE INTERCAMBIO MI NOMBRE ES UZUMAKI NARUTO- grito después de abrir la puerta.

La pelinegra cayó al suelo por el asombro, las miradas primero se dirigieron al rubio después a la chica que estaba tumbada en el suelo del salón con sus cabellos despeinados, las risas no se hicieron esperar.

-Hinata, eres una torpe- dijo una chica peli rosa que estaba en uno de los asientos del centro

-Más torpe el chico que se presento a gritos cuando no hay ni profesor- dijo un azabache

El rubio los miro con algo de furia, estiro la mano y ayudo a la chica a ponerse de pie

-¿Estas bien?- le sonríe

-Si, gracias- sale corriendo del salón

-Eh, espera- dijo el rubio

-Seguro ya se va a llorar a algún baño- una rubia ojiazul de cabellera larga peinada en una coleta fue la que dio el comentario

-Y no la culpo- les dijo dándoles una mirada de desaprobación, salió corriendo tras la chica

/

/ Dos siluetas van corriendo por la oscuridad creada al interponerse la Luna y el Sol, dando así una noche presurosa, en el cielo un anillo de resplandor se puede ver, varias flechas están siendo lanzadas a las siluetas.

-Tenemos que escapar

-No, es imposible-Lo jala así ella- Te juro por los astros que crearon esta noche, que cuando volvamos a nacer te querré de nuevo, te esperare, cien, mil, millones de años para volverte a ver

-Princesa-dijo abrazándola- Yo le juro por los astros que crearon esta noche para escapar, que cuando llegue el día en que vuelva a nacer la buscare y protegeré de todos los males, y nuevamente la amare y jurare mi amor de nuevo cuando nuevamente los astros nos den la noche para escapar.

Ambos se dieron un apasionante beso, la luz estaba volviendo, la luna finalmente se estaba alejando del sol y con esto ambas personas desaparecían alejándose de ese ser amado mientras desaparecían en polvo. La joven que llevaba puesto un hermoso kimono color purpura y bellos ojos a perlados fue yéndose en dirección en que la luna se movía, mientras el joven de hermosos ojos azules tomo la dirección del sol, al verse en ese último momento ambos se dijeron uno al otro

-CUANDO EL DIA LLEGUE TE LLAMARE, Y ME SEGUIRAS, ME GUIARAS PARA RECORDAR ESTE DIA, SIN IMPORTAR EL TIEMPO QUE HAYA PASADO, SIN IMPORTAR EL LUGAR O LAS CIRCUNSTANCIAS QUE NOS RODEEN, CONFIAREMOS EN ESTE AMOR Y CUANDO NOS VEAMOS DE NUEVO, NADA NOS SEPARARA- terminaron de decir aquel juramento y desaparecieron.

/7

creo que primero lo borre, siguio igual hasta que una amiga me dijo como arreglarlo, gracias por los comentarios en el anterior, lamento no haberlos respondido. Enseguida subo el sig cap


	2. Chapter 2

Espero este si se suba bien ^^

Aqui el primer cap espero lo disfruten

Capitulo 1: Contacto

-Espera, por favor espera- gritaba el chico rubio a la pelinegra que corría por uno de los pasillos

La joven no decía nada seguía corriendo hasta llegar a las escaleras, sin querer se resbalo y hubiese caído al suelo si el rubio no la hubiera alcanzado y jalado hacia él, abrazándola de manera protectora.

-Te dije que esperaras-sonríe- si no hubiese llegado a tiempo hubieras caído

La chica no dijo nada solo se sonrojo, leves sollozos comenzaron a escucharse, por primera vez lloraba frente alguien, hundiendo su cara en la sudadera del joven, mojándola y dejando una marca oscura en ella.

-Tranquila- dijo el joven- abrazándola de manera protectora- ya todo está bien-la separa un poco- ya que no tuvimos clase ¿Quieres ir a desayunar conmigo?

La chica se sobresalto, lo miro a los ojos y de nuevo se sonrojo

-Bueno… yo ….. no lo sé- Bajo la mirada -

Anda, yo invito, no te preocupes- Le sonríe

-E….Esta bien- Sonrojada y con la mirada hacia abajo

Bajaron las escaleras del edificio y continuaron por los pasillos del colegio, topándose con varios alumnos que jugaban con patinetas, balones, cuerdas, y demás objetos, algunos otros fumando cigarrillos o drogas, profesores que simplemente salían un rato de sus salones para ir al sanitario o simplemente tomarse un café. Llegaron hasta la entrada/salida de la escuela y bajaron un escalón, fuera pegada hacia los barrotes que dividían la calle del colegio, varios puestos de comida, dulces, ropa, accesorios, pequeños restaurantes, y un estacionamiento se hacían ver.

-Dime ¿Adonde te gustaría ir a desayunar?

-Eh….- la chica lo pensó un poco- A donde usted quiera

El joven rubio dio un vistazo alrededor de todos los locales que tenia a la vista

-Muy bien vamos a aquel- dijo señalando un local donde tenía una lona color naranja, en la parte de afuera varias mesas con sombrillas y sus respectivas sillas y adentro igual varias sillas en una arte y una barra hasta el fondo.

Entraron al local y se sentaron en la barra, la televisión de esta pasaba las noticias….."Astrónomos indican que es muy probable que un eclipse solar/lunar único suceda este año, así como lo hizo hace ya millones de años, nadie sabe cuáles serán los efectos, y es un suceso único ya que sucede al mismo tiempo a nivel mundial, lo preocupante es los efectos que pueda crear este extraño fenómeno natural a las diferentes poblaciones mundiales". Decía esto una joven reportera "Tenemos aquí al Astrónomo Jiraiya, que nos dirá más acerca de este fenómeno,- dirigiéndose a un hombre de cabellera plateada y ya algo mayor. El hombre miro hacia la cámara, - Este fenómeno no es normal, hay varias hipótesis sobre su suceso, y esta sería la segunda vez que ocurriría en toda la historia de la humanidad.-¿Qué quiere decir con eso- pregunto la reportera.- Se dice que hace mucho tiempo en las épocas medievales o más atrás una pareja conformada por una princesa y un simple sirviente juraron su amor bajo los astros de la luna y el sol, creando por ello este fenómeno, ya que se pensaba que ambos eran Dioses, la leyenda dice que ambos astros se compadecieron de su amor y les dieron una noche para escapar de sus respectivos estatus sociales, pero que fueron sorprendidos y atacados. –¿Pero esa es solo una leyenda trágica de amor no es así?- volvió a decir la reportera –Así es. Pero la fecha de la que se tiene registro que ocurrió este fenómeno, concuerda con la fecha de esta leyenda, la hipótesis que yo tengo es que las personas reencarnadas de aquellos amantes se han vuelto o se encontraran muy pronto, aunque es solo una hipótesis.- Muchas gracias por su información Jiraiya… Regresamos al estudio contigo Tsunade."

-Vaya que sería extraño eso- dijo el rubio

-Si- dijo la chica- Pero… No creo en los cuentos de hadas- dijo en voz baja

-Hmm, que mal- dijo mientras pedía dos órdenes de desayuno americano que consistía en una taza de café con un pan tostado y huevos estrellados

- Siendo tan linda y no crees en cuentos de hadas, vaya que eres rara

-Antes me gustaban- dijo con algo de alegría- Pero después me di cuenta que son simples sueños infantiles, uno no encuentra a su príncipe azul por un accidente

-Hmmm, tal vez, por cierto mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto- dijo sonriente

-Lo se

-Eh?, pero como?

-Lo gritaste en el salón, ¿lo olvidas?- dijo con algo de frialdad

-Ah cierto. Perdón por eso, te asuste y caíste al suelo. Discúlpame….. eh… ahora que lo pienso no se tu nombre

-Hyugga Hinata

-Ahhh…. Discúlpame por espantarte Hyugga- le sonrió a la chica la cual se sonrojo

Una hermosa pradera se veía, un rio pasaba por ella, los arboles de sakura muy florecidos, el canto de los pájaros se escuchaba tan tranquilamente, el cielo azul y el sol tan cálido como le era posible. La joven princesa del reino paseaba a escondidas, había escapado del palacio y había llegado hasta ahí, su hermoso kimono de ceda color rosa estampado con linda flores lilas, paseándose con sus pies descalzos, sintiendo por primera vez la verde hierva, en el río un joven rubio con hermosos ojos azules llevaba una red, estaba pescando, alzo la mirada y la vio le sonrió y dio una reverencia, la chica lo supo la habían reconocido, trato de correr pero no pudo, cayo en la hierva y echo a reír, mientras el joven cruzo rápidamente el río para llegar a su encuentro y ver si se encontraba bien.

-¿está bien su alteza?

-Nunca antes había estado tan bien como hoy- dijo la joven

El chico la ayudo a ponerse de pie, teniendo cuidado de no ensuciar el hermoso kimono que llevaba puesto

-Dime campesino ¿Qué es lo que hacías?

-Pescaba su alteza

-Y eso ¿Qué es?

-Es la red, con ella puedo atrapar varios peces y venderlos en el mercado para otras familias, pero dejando eso de lado, ¿Qué hace usted su alteza, en un lugar tan lejos del palacio?

-Me eh escapado, por favor no me entregues- decía con ojos suplicantes- Nunca antes había salido de palacio, si eh de ser castigada quiero verlo todo

-Siendo así, permítame mostrarle su reino su alteza- Dijo dándole a tomar su mano y comenzando a caminar en dirección al pueblo.

Espero y les guste el cap, cuaqlquier duda o comentario son bien recibidos


	3. Chapter 3

Espero les guste este cap, en cuanto entienda como funciona bien esto, prometo contestar los rw

Cap 2: Paseo

Salieron del pequeño local, el chico con las manos detrás de la cabeza y la chica con las manos entrelazadas enfrente.

-Muchas gracias por la invitación Uzumaki- dijo apenada

-No hay de que…. Pero podrías decirme Naruto- le sonríe

-Ah… bueno… yo, no lo tengo permitido, disculpa

Esto saco de onda un poco al chico, pero prefirió no preguntar

-Tu apellido es Hyugga verdad?- dijo algo serio- entonces tu familia pertenece a las más antiguas de este lugar no es así?- pregunto con un poco de curiosidad el chico

-Sí, es algo impresionante que el apellido no se haya perdido en mucho tiempo, pero…- reflexiono un poco- eso a mí no me importa

-Hmm…. Mis ancestros también eran de aquí- dijo- según lo que me contaron mis padres, la familia fue expulsada por los Hyugga

-Eh,- se sorprendió la chica- Yo no sé nada de eso

-Lo sé, de todos modos no importa- Le dio un papel- Es la copia de mi horario, pasa a saludar- y comenzó a alejarse dejando sola a la chica

La joven vio el papel, en efecto era el horario, se sorprendió, podía ser una coincidencia, o era algo mas, era exactamente el mismo horario, mismas clases, mismo grupo. -¿qué está pasando?- dijo un poco asustada

Antes de llegar al pueblo, el joven rubio envolvió con una cobija a la chica para así cubrir el hermoso kimono que traía puesto, ya que sería muy llamativo y alguien podría darse cuenta de quien se trataba, con inseguridad y un poco de miedo fueron pasando por las calles que conformaban el reino, hasta llegar a una pequeña choza, en la que vivía el rubio. Ambos entraron, el rubio entro en un pequeño cuarto y saco un kimono, era de color lila, algo viejo y simple, se lo entrego a la chica.

-Así será más fácil para usted andar por la calle-le sonrió- aunque lamento que no sea tan fina como usted lo debe merecer

La chica lo tomo.

-Es muy hermoso- dijo después de extenderlo- ¿de quién era?

-Era de mi madre- respondió un poco triste- pero estoy seguro que le quedara perfecto

-Ya veo- lo tomo entre sus brazos y abrazo el kimono- huele muy bien y se siente lleno de amor

De pronto un aura color perla comenzó a rodear a la chica elevándola un poco, esto sorprendió un poco al chico.

-Usted es como yo- dijo con alegría

-No sé a qué te refieres

-Después le cuento todo-le dijo- ahora cámbiese para poder salir y conozca todo el reino

La chica obedeció y el chico cambio de cuarto, y espero hasta que la chica salió con el kimono de su difunta madre puesto, le quedaba realmente bien, la hacía resaltar mas su cabellera negra y sus hermosos ojos aperlados, además de su blanca piel. El chico le acerco unas getas y esta se las puso. Salieron de la pequeña casa y comenzaron a caminar viendo los diferentes puestos del mercado. Nadie en el pueblo sospecho que esa chica que todos encontraban linda y hermosa como la luna que salía en esa noche de festival era la princesa de su reino. Fueron paseando, encontrándose con más gente, conocidos del rubio que saludaban a la chica y esta le sonreía, bromas, juegos, comidas que nunca antes había probado, algodón de azúcar, dangos y demás, ya en la noche las calles estaba iluminadas con diferentes colores, resaltando los puestos, paseando la joven por primera vez se sentía feliz de verdad en especial al lado del rubio, se fueron alejando hasta llegar nuevamente al puente de un río (n/a: otro río diferente al que se encontraron) que pasaba por el pueblo.

-No tardan en empezar, princesa, mire al cielo

La chica lo hizo y se vio la primera explosión de fuegos artificiales, aun lado de ellos una hermosa luna color plateado se encontraba en su mayor esplendor, nuevamente aquella aura rodeo a la chica haciéndola elevar un poco, el joven la vio y sonrió, la tomo de la mano y algo sorprendente paso. Un aura color amarillo anaranjado rodeo al chico haciéndolo elevar un poco al aire, la chica volteo y lo vio, sonrió, comenzaron a acercarse lentamente, hasta que sus rostros estuvieran lo bastante cerca para darse un leve beso en los labios, debajo de aquellos hermosos fuegos artificiales, donde mostraban por primera vez a la Luna fuera de su palacio y el Sol haciéndola brillar en aquella oscuridad.

bye bye


	4. Chapter 4

waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaa! espero salga bien a la primera o muero x.x

Tsuna: no ya moriste, apenas y terminaste y te quedan dos fic mas qque actualizar

Urusai

Takato: eso te pasa por dejarlo a ultima hora

Bueno dejenme ya ¬¬... espero les guste este cap

* * *

Cap 3: Destino

Los fuegos artificiales seguían brillando en el cielos formando distintas formas de todos los colores, iluminando los rostros de los jóvenes, mostrándolos sonrientes y un poco sonrojada, seguían con aquel aura a su alrededor de sus cuerpos. Dejaron de brillar y descendieron lentamente hasta tocar el suelo de madera de aquel puente, tomados de las manos, con el corazón palpitando, ambos se preguntaban si esa nueva sensación es de la que hablaban los ancianos, esa extraña sensación llamada "AMOR". Volvieron a tomar el caminar, regresando a los puestos, que seguían con sus luces encendidas, aun había un montón de gente, volvieron a jugar en aquellos puestos que emocionaban a la princesa.

El tiempo pasaba y la gente poco a poco se iba a sus casas.

-Princesa, ¿Sera mejor volver?- dijo el rubio-Suele ser peligroso en las noches

La joven pelinegra asintió con una sonrisa en el rostro. Regresaban a la casa del joven rubio en silencio, al llegar entraron, la joven se sentó en un rincón. El joven prendió la chimenea para calentar el lugar.

-No es necesario, es una noche cálida- dijo amablemente la pelinegra

El chico volteo a verla y le sonrió de la misma manera

-Solo será un rato no se preocupe princesa

-Deje de llamarme así, mi nombre es Hinata, soy la princesa Hinata Hyugga- sonrio

-Yo soy Namikaze, Naruto Namikaze- le devolvió la sonrisa

Ambos miraban el fuego de la chimenea, dejando que el calor invadiera sus cuerpos. Un tranquilo silencio invadió el lugar, la chica trataba de mantener abiertos los ojos.

-La llevare al cuarto donde está la cama Hinata-sama, para que descanse- la chica no se negó

Llegaron hasta un cuarto donde había una pequeña cama, la chica se recostó en ella, veía al rubio como buscaba entre un pequeño ropero mas cobijas para que no pasara frio. Pero el cansancio era tanto que poco a poco fue cayendo en un profundo sueño, el chico al verla durmiendo no pudo evitar pensar "que hermosa es", se acerco a ella y coloco una cobija mas, mientras la colocaba beso su frente y le dijo en un leve susurro

-Buenas noches Princesa (N/A: En esta parte agradezco a mi querida editora Yake que se hizo esta parte mientras yo tomaba clase de cálculo XDD. Tsuna: hay no ya va de nuevo *le doy un zape* trankilizate Joce: vale u.u, sigan leyendo).

* * *

El tiempo iba pasando, la siguiente clase estaba por comenzar, el temor de que el joven rubio se encontrara dentro le daba un pánico indescriptible, pero a la vez la mantenía aliviada, tomo la manija y abrió la puerta dejando ver esas caras conocidas que tanto la molestaban. La ignoraron. Nuevamente fue a sentarse en un rincón a lado de la ventana, colocando su mochila tras su espalda en el asiento, saco los audífonos y se los puso, dejo de oír las voces de los demás. La puerta fue abierta de nuevo dejando ver a una mujer de larga cabellera negra y unos hermosos ojos rojos, traía puesta una falda de color rojo al igual que sus zapatillas de tacón, una blusa blanca y en os brazos un pila bien ordenada de papeles, parece que traía el ceño fruncido

-Buenos días- dijo y cerró la puerta comenzando a caminar hasta donde estaba el escritorio, llego y dejo toda la pila de papeles en el, busco la nueva lista de asistencia, en eso vio a la pelinegra que veía a la ventana, ya sin los audífonos puestos, sonrió. De pronto un alumno levanto la mano.

-Dime Uchiha

-Se supone que la clase de Administración nos la da Anko-sensei, entonces ¿por qué está usted aquí Kurenai-sensei?

-Si prefieren, puedo ir por la profesora Anko-dijo con algo de burla en su voz, a lo que todos los demás negaron- Bien si no hay más preguntas, empecemos a pasar lista

De pronto la puerta fue brutalmente abierta y el joven al querer entrar se tropezó con sus pies, haciéndolo caer con la mitad del cuerpo dentro del salón y la otra mitad fuera de el….. Hubo un largo silencio, que después paso a convertirse en risas y burlas al recién llegado

-Vaya, pero si es el tonto gritón- dijo con arrogancia el pelinegro de apellido Uchiha Sasuke

-Hola de nuevo, señor arrogante-le respondió mientras se levantaba, provocando un leve enojo en el otro

-No vayan a empezar a pelear- dijo la profesora mientras se acercaba al rubio-Llega tarde

-Lo siento-dijo sonriente- estaba conociendo la escuela y termine perdiéndome, un senpai fue quien me ayudo a llegar-explico

-Tú debes ser Uzumaki Naruto no es así-dijo con asombro, a lo que recibió una sonrisa- Siendo así pasa al frente para que te presente

El joven hizo caso y se paro en medio del salón, siendo ignorado por algunos, entre ellos la pelinegra, que desde el momento en que reconoció su voz evitaba mirarlo.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado, ya saben criticas son bienvenidas...en cuanto a los rw ya aprendi a contestarlos, pronto seran contestados jejejejeejeje

cierto busquenme en face como yoss natsuki, ahi podran encontrar otros fic que no subo por razones de que no los actualizo taaan seguido nos vemos


	5. Chapter 5

Aquiiiiiiiiiiiii antes de tiempo, espero les guste este cap D:

* * *

CAP 4: Pelea

-Tú debes ser Uzumaki Naruto no es así-dijo con asombro, a lo que recibió una sonrisa- Siendo así pasa al frente para que te presente

El joven hizo caso y se paro en medio del salón, siendo ignorado por algunos, entre ellos la pelinegra, que desde el momento en que reconoció su voz evitaba mirarlo.

-Bien, el es Uzumaki Naruto, es el nieto de un gran astrólogo e hijo de un gran empresario, estará en la escuela solo un tiempo, en lo que terminan unas negociaciones de su padre y la investigación de su abuelo- explico la profesora

Al escuchar esta palabras la pelinegra abrió muchos los ojos y comenzó a mirarlo de reojo, el rubio sonreía amablemente, la chica podía escuchar los comentarios de sus compañera "que guapo" o " me pregunto si tendrá novia" y cosas así, se sonrojo, nadie sabia que había ido a desayunar juntos, fue un alivio para la oji perla cuando mandaron al chico a sentarse al otro extremo del salón. Después de eso las clases restantes fueron pasando como si nada, ningún asunto sobresaliente que señalar, bueno solo que el rubio solía ser un poco tonto y despistado y terminaba haciendo enojar a los profesores. Finalmente el día escolar termino, la chica guardo sus cosas, y esperaba en su lugar con los audífonos puestos, mientras algunos se iban y otros se quedaban platicando un rato.

-Hola de nuevo- dijo el rubio que se había acercado hasta ella, pero no recibió respuesta, suspiro.

Una sonrisa traviesa se vio en su rostro. Jalo uno de los audífonos lo que provoco que cayera en la mesa y una mirada de enojo de la chica

-Quien rayos te crees para molestarme- le dijo de manera fría

-No pensé que te fueras a molestar Hyugga- dijo con toda la tranquilidad del mundo el rubio

Los pocos alumnos que quedaban dentro del salón veían impactados la escena, conocían las consecuencias de hablarle a su compañera, de pronto una voz se escucho de las afueras

-Hora de irnos Hinata- un chico del mismo aspecto que la chica, solo que un poco más alto fue quien hablo

La mencionada tomo sus cosas y se dirigió a la salida, pero fue detenida por el rubio

-Espera yo quería hablar contigo de algo muy im….- no pudo terminar pues un fuerte golpe le fue dado lo que provoco que cayera al suelo

-No te le acerques, la contaminas con tu suciedad- le decía mientras lo veía con odio} - Si le hablo o no, no es de tu incumbencia- le dijo de la misma forma

-Claro que si ella es mi prometida Un gran silencio invadió el lugar, la pelinegra estaba roja de la cara, quería acabar con ese momento incomodo, tomo de la mano a su primo y lo miro con ojos suplicantes

-Vámonos Neji, por favor- el joven reacciono y la abrazo

-Esta bien Hinata- beso su frente

Los dos salieron del salón, los que quedaban veían al rubio que tenia una mirada triste y seguía en el suelo, de pronto una mano se puso frente a el

-Te ayudo?- Un chico castaño, con dos triangulos invertidos en sus mejillas le sonreía

-Gracias- dijo y tomo su mano para levantarse del suelo

-Soy Kiba Inozuka- le dijo mientras sonreía

-Lo se- dijo con tranquilidad y descuido el rubio

-Eh?- lo miro extrañado-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Tu nombre?... ahh… pues…por el pasado- sonrió- Muchas gracias por ayudarme- fue a su lugar tomo sus cosas- nos vemos inozuka- salió corriendo del salón

-¿Qué le pasa a este chico?- fue el pensamiento del castaño

El rubio corría por la escuela, salió de ella y enseguida se subió a un carro negro, ahí había tres personas, un hombre alto de cabellera rubia, otro hombre ya alago mayor y una larga cabellera plateada y una mujer de larga cabellera roja.

-¿Cómo te fue? Dijo la mujer que estaba sentada a un lado del chico

-Hmmm. No tan bien, ni siquiera pude acercarme a ella-

-ya habrá mas oportunidades, no te desanimes Naruto- dijo el hombre que estaba detrás del volante

-Cierto, es su destino, hace siglos no se los dejaron, pero esa vez nosotros no estábamos para apoyarte, esta vez, no dejaremos que pase lo mismo- decía el hombre que estaba en el puesto de conductor

-Cierto- dijo con alegría la mujer- es el destino del Sol y la Luna estar juntos

* * *

Los rayos matutinos comenzaron a darle en la cara, empezando a abrir lentamente los ojos, el cantar de los pájaros, y aquella leve brisa matutina le hicieron abrir los ojos, no había regresado a palacio, un suave y delicioso aroma comenzó a sentir su olfato, dio un largo suspiro, sabía que estaba mal, pero una gran calidez rodeaba todo su pecho, se levanto de la cama y fue a la otra habitación, ahí vio a un rubio frente a la fogata que tenia al fuego una especie de olla.

-buenos días Namikaze- dijo la chica

-Buenos días princesa Hinata- dijo el chico mientras seguía moviendo un chucharon en la olla- el desayuno casi esta listo- se levanto y fue hasta la mesa donde habían dos tazones viejos, los tomo y de nuevo fue hasta la olla- lamento que solo sea sopa, ya que no es algo digno de usted este desayuno- decía mientras servía el liquido en los platos

La joven se acerco a la mesa y se sentó, el chico le sonrió y le entrego su plato junto con una chuchara, después el hizo lo mismo sentándose frente a ella. Ambos comenzaron a comer en silencio, solo se podía oír el resonar de las cucharas a tocar el fondo del plato, y los pájaros de afuera que seguían con su canto matinal. Después de un tiempo terminaron de desayunar, el chico se paro y abrió poco la puerta y se asomo afuera. Dio un gran suspiro

-Parece ser que no podremos salir así- dijo en cuanto cerro la puerta

-Ehhh?, ¿pasa algo malo?- dijo la chica casi al momento y sin pensar

-Hay mucha gente, además hay guardias del palacio, lo mas seguro es que ya se hayan dado cuenta de su ausencia- ante estas palabras la chica bajo la mirada y dijo con una leve voz

-No lo creo, aunque soy una princesa, ¿habías oído antes de mi?- le pregunto al rubio quien se quedo pensando

-Siempre han mencionado a Hanabi-himesama, nunca su nombre, pero es fácil reconocer a la familia real, ya que todos poseen esos ojos aperlados y ese color de cabello tan oscuro como la noche-

Estas palabras sonrojaron a la chica y la imagen del beso de la noche anterior invadió su mente

-La razón por la que no me conocen, es por que siempre eh estado en la oscuridad, cuando naci un vidente le dijo a mis padres que yo pertenecía a la oscuridad, así que siempre eh estado sola, eh visto pocas veces a mi hermana y a mis padres, pocas veces eh visto el sol.- sus mirada era triste y el rubio la veía con pena- dime algo Namikaze-Se acerco al chico- ¿tu crees que verdad sea la oscuridad?

EL chico negó con la cabeza y le sonrió

-Más que oscuridad, veo a la luna en usted princesa- dijo y la abrazo.

De pronto se empezaron a escuchar golpes en la puerta de la casa del rubio, asustando a ambos chicos.

* * *

Cha cha chan leche con pan (?)

¿seguro me quieren matar?

jaja -huye-

Esperen la sig actu el lunes, lamento subir este aahora peroo no podre l sig semana nos vemos


	6. Chapter 6

waaaaaaaaaaaaa al fin, lamento haberlos hecho esperar ._. espero les guste este capitulo :3, sin mas dsifruten de el :D

* * *

Cap: Secreto

Los golpes eran insistentes, sus miradas se cruzaron, el chico movió los labios sin decir palabras sonantes, la chica entendió el mensaje y se fue a la habitación de a lado, el joven rubio se acerco a la puerta y la abrió lentamente, viendo por una rejilla quien era el causante de ese miedo que sentía, dio un suspiro y abrió completamente la puerta dejando pasar al individuo

-Que susto Kiba- dijo con alivio el rubio- ¿Qué quieres?

-Susto porque?- decía angustiado- olvídalo- tienes que salir de aquí Naruto

-Eh?, porque?

-Alguien no se aun quien te ah demandado de traidor, por eso los soldados, buscan tu casa pero nadie les ah dicho, me pidieron avisarte, para que escapes- decía sumamente preocupado el castaño

-Pero que dices Kiba- decía divertido el rubio

-Oh Naruto, anda vamos, salgamos de aquí- lo jalaba del brazo- si no lo haces te mataran

-Espera Kiba- miraba a la otra habitación- no puedo salir, al menos no ahorita- dijo despreocupado

-Pero que rayos dices, si te quedas te mataran- grito el castaño

-Queee!- dijo asustada la pelinegra saliendo de la habitación continua

-Princesa Hinata- dijo el rubio sorprendido

-Princesa?-silencio- pero que crees que hacías Naruto- grito histérico el castaño

-Espera Kiba, deja te explico- reía el rubio por la reacción de su amigo

-Explicar qué? Que secuestraste a la princesa

-no me secuestro- dijo la pelinegra- yo le pedí que me ocultase aquí

-Así es Kiba, por eso déjame explicarte

-No hay tiempo, me lo explicaran más tarde, antes hay que sacarlos de aquí ah ambos-suspiro- solo complicaron mi trabajo, que esperas naruto, guarda lo necesario, si no te saco del reino seguramente morirás

-Está bien aunque aun no entiendo nada- decía mientras guardaba algo de comida y ropa en una bolsa.

Salieron de la pequeña casa por la parte de atrás, el castaño miraba con atención los alrededores, evitando así a cada uno de los guardias que mantenían rodeado el lugar, comenzaron a correr de manera discreta (n/a: eso se puede… Sakura: ni idea, tu sigue) en dirección al puente.

-De aquí no puedo mas- saco una pequeña bolsa

- Naruto mis padres me dieron esto, me dijeron que fueras al siguiente reino, al reino que es enemigo de este, ahí me dijo que buscaras a un hombre de nombre Kakashi Hatake, al parecer era amigo de tus padres, no me dieron detalles- le entrego la bolsa- no sé si alcance ahora para los dos, pero si no alcanza espero puedan arreglárselas, hare todo lo posible para impedir que vengan a esta parte los soldados, ahora váyanse- le dijo Los dos chicos comenzaron a cruzar el puente que era la separación de uno de los 5 pueblos del reino.

* * *

Estaba en su habitación leyendo la historia interminable, no podía concentrarse, la plática con el rubio la mantenía inquieta, el incidente pasaba una y otra vez por su mente, sin saber porque se sonrojaba al recordar. Los golpes en la puerta de la habitación la sacaron de sus pensamientos

-Adelante- dijo y la puerta fue abierta dejando ver a un hombre de igual cabellera oscura y ojos aperlados, vistiendo una especie de yukata gris.

-Neji me ah dicho que un joven se te ah acercado mucho- decía con frialdad en su voz -Sí, pero lo ignore padre, como futura heredera de la familia Hyugga, no puedo prestarle atención a otra persona que no sea mi prometido y primo Neji -Hinata recuerda cuál es tu deber como sucesora de la familia, tu único deber es estar sola para que la furia de los dioses no caiga en nuestra familia no lo olvides- le decía mientras salía de la habitación

-Lo sé padre- contesto antes de que el hombre saliera y cerrara la puerta. La chica miro por la ventana, el sol estaba por ponerse, la tarde terminaba dando lugar a la oscura, fría y sola noche, suspiro -Quien es él, porque me da la sensación que le conozco- se dijo asi misma mientras veía el sol ocultarse.

########################################

Había salido de su casa sin rumbo fijo, solo quería recordar los lugares en los que su antiguo yo había estado, obviamente ya nada era igual, aun asi podía reconocer cada lugar, las memorias de su vida anterior lo habían hecho volver, a aquel lugar que le rompía el corazón de cierta manera, aun no comprendía el porqué pero sabía que las respuestas estaban en este lugar

-Que pasara- miraba como el sol poco a poco iba ocultándose- que lindo- sonrió- siguió caminando sin rumbo alguno, ensoñado en sus pensamientos hasta que choco con alguien

-Fíjate por dónde vas- decía con enojo

-Lo siento- respondió riendo el rubio quien por el choque había ido a dar al suelo- fue mi culpa lo acepto

-Anda párate- decía aquella voz mientras le daba la mano para ayudarlo

-Gracias- tomo la mano y se paro

Ambos chicos se veían sonrientes, ninguno se esperaba ese encuentro tan extraño como el que habían tenido en la escuela, sin duda eso podría ser el destino

-Vaya pero si es Uzumaki Naruto- decía el castaño con algo de burla- no imagine que fueses un total despistado

-Jejeje, si lo sé no lo aparento- sonrió- solo estaba distraído viendo el atardecer- dijo mientras volvia a posar su mirada en el horizonte- ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-Dime

-¿Qué opinas del Sol y la Luna?

-Ehh? Que que pienso -Si -Pues…. Son los astros más hermosos, uno trae luz, y el otro oscuridad, porque la pregunta?

-Por nada… has dicho algo interesante ¿Cuál trae luz y cual oscuridad?

Ante estas palabras el castaño no supo responder, un largo silencio invadió el lugar

-Descuida, es normal no saber esa respuesta- se estiro- nos vemos mañana Kiba- le sonrió y después se echo a correr

El castaño lo veía alejarse, sin comprender el porqué de aquellas preguntas que se le había hecho tan extrañas, pero que por alguna razón le habían dejado un sentimiento de angustia

-Sí que eres raro Naruto- dijo y después también comenzó a caminar hacia algún lugar.

* * *

waaaa y hasta aqui por hoy D:

Muchas gracias por sus rw :3 siempre me animan a continuarla, enserio

dark side of everyone: lamento que te deje tantas dudas, es parte del suspenso, pero todas se iran respondiendo conforme vaya la historia, eso espero Lo del estupida pues, creo que pronto lo sabras xD... Gracias por tu coment

HiNaThItHa.16241: Pues si, en algunos lugares compremeter primos con primos era mu comun en tiempos antiguos para preservar la sangre lo mas pura posible, en lo personal no me gusta el incesto pero si ponia a algun otro personaje seria muy dificil para mi jajaja por eso neji tenia que ser .-. Muchas gracias por tus coments

Bien, espero luego se den una vuelta por mi face, aviso cuando no puedo publicar D: aunque = casi ni lo uuso pero se los dejo

YossNatsuki

bye bye y hasta la otra semana


	7. Chapter 7

Hola ¿cuanto tiempo?

Extrañaron la historia -en la lejania- NOOO

u.u. Lamento la demora, enserio, gomen nasai

y Gracias a los que me han dejado rw

HiNaThItHa.16241

dark side of everyone

Nayeli-NaruHina22

Michy Motoharuno

Que me han dejado rw desde el inicio, lamento la demora, este cap dedicado a ustedes :D

Espero les guste este cap

* * *

Había echado a correr después de la plática del castaño, la pregunta que le hizo resonaba en su mente. "has dicho algo interesante ¿Cuál trae luz y cual oscuridad?", dio un suspiro y se paró en seco

-Supongo aun no es necesario decirle, después de todo, todos los que estuvieron relacionados en el pasado se encontraran, y tal vez el destino se cambie- miro hacia el cielo el cual ya estaba oscurecido y las primeras estrellas salían junto con la luna- Los recuerdos son cosas valiosas, pero no importa que se pierdan y queden en el aire, estas siempre intentan regresar a su lugar de origen….. Pues aunque la mente olvide, el cuerpo y el corazón siempre recuerdan, tarde o temprano.

En la casa de la familia Hyuga.

La pelinegra dormía plácidamente en su cama, con la lámpara encendida alumbrando de manera tenue la habitación, tapada por un cobertor rosa con una lila en el centro.

[-Donde estamos- pregunto una joven muy idéntica a ella

-Es el pueblo siguiente, si no salimos rápido del reino nos atraparan- un joven rubio la tenia sostenida de su blanca mano mientras corrían

-Espera, pero a dónde iremos

-Pues a donde dijo ::::- sonrió- aunque tal vez lo mejor sea que regrese a palacio princesa

-Eso no, me lo prometiste, me enseñarías el mundo que no me han dejado ver- se sonrojo- además quiero estar contigo]

La joven de la cama se despertó de golpe, tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, sus ojos mostraban confusión, llevo una mano a su frente

-que fue ese sueño- dijo mientras veía sus manos- se sintió tan real, y porque no recuerdo los rostros de esa persona, además tampoco escuche el nombre de la persona que hablaba- miro a la ventana y vislumbro la luna, que se encontraba en una fase de luna llena.

Sin darse cuenta y siendo hipnotizada por aquel brillo del astro nocturno se levanto de su cama y camino hasta la ventana que daba a la terraza, la abrió y salió a ella, una extraña aura la rodeo haciéndola elevar un poco.

"El destino nos puso de nuevo juntas, espero y esta vez puedas ser feliz y evitar la tragedia". Escucho aquellas palabras, mientras la luna era rodeada de un anillo color rojo carmín, la chica cayo desmayada en el piso de la terraza.

La noche finalmente había caído, el joven rubio entraba a su habitación y se dejaba caer sobre su cómoda cama, dio un gran suspiro

"Crees que tu plan funcione" aquella voz resonó en su cabeza

-No lo sé- dijo con toda la sinceridad del mundo- Pero tenía que intentar algo ¿no?

"Que harás si algo malo llegase a pasar" volvió a decir aquella voz

-No me des mala suerte- dijo con un enfado fingido- Ademas aunque ella no lo recuerda aquel ser siempre está con ella, estoy seguro que tu contra parte no dejara que nada malo le pase

"Eres un despreocupado para ser mi reencarnación"

-Oye, no seas así conmigo- contesto y comenzó a reír

Pasó una hora y salió a asomarse a la ventana, pudo observar a la luna rodeada de un anillo rojizo, sonrió

-Ya comenzó- dijo a si mismo

"Eso parece"

-Seguirás a mi lado verdad

"Si" respondió aquella voz de su mente.

* * *

Los dos chicos comenzaron a cruzar el puente que era la separación de uno de los 5 pueblos del reino. Fueron adentrándose cada vez más en un espeso bosque, dejando atrás el pueblo donde estaba el castillo, el centro del reino, la joven se aferro mas al brazo del chico rubio.

-Tengo miedo Uzumaki

-Tranquila, yo la protegeré princesa Hinata

-Pero….¿ y si sale un lobo o un oso?- decía con cierto miedo en su voz

-Descuide, nunca eh visto lobos u osos en este bosque, no es la primera vez que lo visito, solía venir aquí a pensar, cuando necesitaba hacerlo

-Ya veo- decía más tranquila

Continuaron caminando una par de horas más, hasta que la princesa cayó rendida en el pasto

-Ya no puedo más, ¿descansemos un momento?

-está bien, iré al rio por un poco de agua y unas frutas para que comamos- dijo sonriente el chico rubio

-Voy contigo- dijo la chica intentando pararse

-Descuide esta cerca, además usted está cansada así que por favor espere en este lugar

El joven se iba alejando perdiéndose entre la maleza del bosque, la chica solo suspiro y llevo sus manos a su pecho sintiendo una gran calidez

-¿Qué será esto que siento al estar con él?- se dijo a sí misma con las mejillas sonrojadas

El chico rubio estaba en la orilla del rio con una pequeña caña de pescar, tratando de tener suerte y picar algún pez, pero parecía que no había nada, las distintas frutas que había recolectado se encontraba juntas en una pequeña manta que había sacado antes de salir de su casa

-Que molesto, no hay ni un pez en el agua- dijo con aburrimiento el rubio, miraba fijamente aquella cascada cercana y un resplandor lo saco de sus pensamientos- ¿que será eso?- dijo mientras se acercaba a donde veía aquel extraño resplandor dorado

"Tú eres el Sol que resplandece y le da fuerza a la Luna, protege a aquel ser de resplandor lila, antes de que la tragedia suceda" Una extraña voz fue lo que escucho al tocar aquel resplandor, poco después perdió la conciencia.


	8. Chapter 8

Hola a todos

No me tarde nadita xDD -si claro-

-Le dan un golpe a la autoraa- ¿que pinchis medias les pasa ¬¬

Takato: apurate

Watanuki:quiero dormir

Malditos flojos¬¬

Espero les guste este cap :D

* * *

Lo que el pasado oculta.

"Tú eres el Sol que resplandece y le da fuerza a la Luna, protege a aquel ser de resplandor lila, antes de que la tragedia suceda"

Una extraña voz fue lo que escucho al tocar aquel resplandor, poco después perdió la conciencia.

Ya había pasado bastante tiempo desde que el rubio había partido y la había dejado sola, se estaba empezando a preocupar, se disponía a ir a buscarlo cuando de pronto vio a los soldados de palacio.

-Si me atrapan Naruto estará en problemas- dijo mientras iba a esconderse detrás de uno de los arboles

-No debe estar lejos, encuéntrenla- decía un joven que tenia la cabellera larga y de un negro como la noche, con el mismo tono de piel y el color de ojos- Es nuestro deber encontrar a Hinata-sama, si no los dioses nos castigaran- decía a todos los demás soldados que venían con él.

No muy lejos del bosque el rubio seguía inconsciente, mientras su mente viajaba por una especie de recuerdos de una vida más allá de lo que sabía.

"-Rápido, esa familia debe desaparecer, es un peligro para nuestro linaje- un hombre de larga cabellera negra, piel blanca y ojos color perla era el que dirigía a todo un ejército.

No muy lejos de ahí, una familia de 3 adultos corrían desesperadamente por el bosque

-Minato, Kushina- dijo el hombre más grande, de larga cabellera plateada- Sigan ustedes, yo los distraeré, salven a ese pequeño hijo suyo

-No pienso dejarte atrás Jiraiya- Dijo un rubio de ojos color azul- entiende, tú, formas parte de nuestra familia

-Si seguimos así nos mataran a todos Minato, debes proteger aquel poder solar, ese niño, Naruto, es la salvación del mundo, es quien debe darle la luz a la luna, ambos brillan en la oscuridad, pero si la luna no brilla todo se perderá, eres el padre de ese niño Minato, tu deber ahora es hacerlo vivir, igual que es mi deber

-Jiraiya- dijo levemente una mujer de larga cabellera roja- lo siento, por haberte involucrado

-Vamos Kushina, al final fue mi decisión,- sonrió- ahora sigan corriendo, no importa que, no miren hacia atrás, si el destino lo quiere nos volveremos a ver

Después de eso la pareja salió corriendo, dejando atrás a aquel ser"

El rubio despertó sobresaltado, llevo una mano a su cabeza, tenia lagrimas en sus azulados ojos

-Que fue eso, porque me duele tanto- dijo llevándose una mano a su pecho

-Rápido, no deben estar lejos- escucho esa voz a lo lejos lo que lo alarmo.

* * *

Pasó una hora y salió a asomarse a la ventana, pudo observar a la luna rodeada de un anillo rojizo, sonrió

-Ya comenzó- dijo a si mismo

"Eso parece"

-Seguirás a mi lado verdad

"Si" respondió aquella voz de su mente.

-Me alegro, no podre hacer esto solo- sonrió, de pronto un aura rojiza lo rodeo. "Reyes astrales, Sol y Luna, Día y Noche, déjenme encontrar aquellos que nos acompañan, Nubes y Estrellas, en el increíble y vasto Universo, liberen los sellos de La Nube, y dejen que se expanda en el cielo, que recuerde el pasado y su poder surja, nuevamente ayuden al Linaje Namikaze"

En un lugar no muy alejado de la casa del rubio, un castaño que dormía plácidamente comenzó a soñar su vida pasada.

[-Rápido que esperas, ¿una invitación?- dijo de manera sarcástica

-No, pero…..¿como quieres que entre al castillo?, yo un exiliado

-Pero quieres salvar a Hinata ¿no?

-Si…pero

-Vamos Naruto no seas cobarde, es la única, así lo dijeron esos espíritus, antes de que la oscuridad caiga, debes estar con ella, o nosotros sufriremos

-Kiba!- dijo con algo de pesar- ¿seguirás conmigo en esto, aun si no lo consigo?

-Hasta la muerte, por eso somos los mejores amigos ¿no?

El rubio sonrió]

El castaño despertó sobresaltado, llevo una mano a su frente, tenía los ojos muy abiertos

-Ahora entiendo, por eso sabia mi nombre, el es de la familia Namikaze, la extinta familia del Sol- se levanto de su cama y fue directo a un estudio que tenía varios libros antiguos. –Sol y Luna, de nuevo, por eso ese fenómeno va a realizarse, la última oportunidad, pero, podre ayudar esta vez

"-Seguro si Kiba-"dijo una voz en su mente

-tú eres el de ese tiempo verdad

"-sí, soy tu *yo* del pasado, recuerda hiciste una promesa, ahora haremos lo que no pudimos hacer esa vez

-¿Qué no pudimos hacer?- pregunto con algo de miedo

"-protegerlos".

* * *

Kyaaaa finalmente Kiba hace acto de presencia *o*

Daisuke: joce-chan podrias no gritar tan fuerte

Tsuna: eso para ella es imposible

Takato: tienes razon Tsuna

Watanuki: es una escandalosa

¬¬ insensibles, espero nos veamos en el siguiente cap, ya saben los rw son mi paga asi que paguen xDD, no es obligatorio pero realmente animan :D


End file.
